Home entertainment systems which combine Personal Computer and television functions (PC/TV systems), are increasingly becoming, generic, User interactive, multiple source and multiple destination communication devices. Such systems are required to communicate in different data formats between multiple locations for a variety of applications in response to User requests. For example, a PC/TV system may receive data from satellite or terrestrial sources comprising High Definition Television (HDTV) broadcasts, Multi-point Microwave Distribution System (MMDS) broadcasts and Digital Video Broadcasts (DVB). A PC/TV system may also receive and transmit data via telephone (e.g. the Internet) and coaxial lines (e.g. cable TV) and from both remote and local sources such as Digital Video Disk (DVD), CDROM, VHS and Digital VHS (DVHS™) type players, PCs, and many other types of sources.
A number of problems arise in developing such a generic PC/TV entertainment system. Specifically, problems arise in supporting communication between multiple data sources and in processing data from the multiple sources. A problem is also presented by the need to devise a User interface for such a system that supports complex User interactive tasks whilst providing a simple command interface suitable for the general public. A PC/TV system User interface, for example, should allow a User to view a selected program and permit User operation of functions such as Email, telephone, Internet access, fax and video-phone functions. Such applications require communication between a PC/TV unit and a variety of both remote sources e.g. a satellite service provider, and local sources e.g. a DVD storage device. Further, a PC/TV needs to process and decode data in different data formats from different devices and display received data to the User. These problems are addressed by a system according to the present invention.